Save His Soul
by Aurora Breen
Summary: When 14 year old Sophie Bennett moved in with her brother Jamie, her brother's boyfriend Jack and Jack's friend Bunnymund she didn't think she'd end up trying to save the one thing that our favorite Warrior Pooka had left: His Soul (Rated T to be safe )


(Hey guys! How are we all? I'm sorry my stories haven't been updated in a bit, I hope this makes up for it. I wrote this while listening to 'How it ends' by Beth Crowley and that where the idea came from this should be fun! Oh and warning Bunny, Jack and Jamie might be very very OOC specially Bunny. He's going to be scary, creeping and very dangerious)

Disclaimer: I don't own rise of the Guardians nor do I own some of the lyrics that I put in here

There's a darkness that plays behind your wicked smile

Aching sadness as you cradle me like I'm a child

He sent a wicked and evil smile down at me and I squeezed my eyes shut, I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to be back in my room curled up pretending I couldn't hear yelps of pain, but I had gotten up in the middle of the night something Jack told us we can't do if we want to stay alive. I now knew why he said that. Bunnymund the big and dangerous warrior Pooka who had just killed three wolves to look after me picked me up in his arms and he bundled me close and he walked back to the Aster Manor, I didn't open my eyes I didn't want to. Maybe I could just fall asleep a pretend this was a nightmare

"Come on little rabbit" he taunted "Open your eyes"

I opened my eyes and jumped out of his arms and I turned around quickly to face him not wanting to turn my back on him for a second

"Don't call me that" I said and I was proud that my voice didn't waver at least I wasn't showing how terrified I was

"Why not? Your hearts beating like a rabbits when its seen a wolf chasing it" he said and he leaned against the door casually like he hadn't just called me a piece of prey

"Sophie! There you are! Don't worry me-" Jack said coming down the stairs but he stopped when he saw Bunnymund "Bunnymund what a surprise"

"This one yours then, tell her to stay inside the manor don't want her getting almost eaten by wolves again" Bunny said grinning showing his sharp teeth

"Sophie let's go to your brother's room okay? I'm sure Bunnymund is very busy" Jack said and he took my hand and dragged me to Jamie's room "Dear God Sophie are you okay? Did he hurt you? What were you thinking?!"

I winced at Jack's yelling, I knew I deserved this and my brother was probably worried sick. Jamie walked over to me and he hugged me tightly

"Me on the other hand am just glad you're okay, Jack you have to get used to Sophie's behaviour. She may not think things through but she does things because she has a good heart" Jamie said defending me

"I just wanted to see what was yelping" I said in a small voice

"See Jack? Good intentions!" Jamie insisted

"Fine just go back to bed Sophie" Jack said and I gave my brother a hug

"Night Jack" I told my brother's boyfriend and he sent me a look and I hurried out of the room, instead of going to my room I went to the Library and I started searching for a few books to read to keep my mind busy. The morning came and left and by the time my brother came looking for me I had four piles of books that I had red next to my window seat

"Soph" he said laughing "Have you even eaten?"

"Nope I said I would but then I found these books and I got distracted" I answered grinning and he smiled and I followed my brother to the kitchen where he started making the Bennett famous beef and lamb sandwich, I sat up on one of the kitchen seats when Bunny walked in in his human form and I looked away from him. I didn't like him, I really didn't like him.

"Hey Jamie, what you cooking?" Bunny asked and I risked a glanced at him, he was being awfully nice to my brother

"Bennett famous sandwich, want one?" he asked and Bunny got a bottle out of the fridge

"Sure" he answered before he took a gulp of whatever was in the bottle

"What's in there?" I asked finally speaking up and Bunny looked over at where I was and he went me the same wicked and evil smile he had sent me the night before

"Wouldn't the little rabbit like to know" he said and he leant against the counter

"Bunnymund be nice to my sister" Jamie said and Bunny raised an eyebrow at him

"And why should I Jamie? What do I get out of that?" he asked

"Nothing but she's younger than you and even though you're a Pooka you still need to be nice to her" my brother said not looking up from his slicing

"Hmm no" Bunny said "Taunting her is too much fun, you should keep her on a leash make sure she doesn't get loose again"

I felt my anger surface and I glared at him

"'She' is right here listening to you talk about her" I seethed "And you need to mind your own damn business"

He walked over to me and I regrated what I said, I really didn't want to piss him off. Jamie's chopping stopped and I saw him look over at where Bunny and I were

"What happens in my house is my business Little girl, get used to it" he said and I got off my seat and walked out of the room, I went to my bedroom and I slammed the door behind me before curling up under my blankets on my bed.

"Asshole, Asshole, Asshole Asshole Asshole" I muttered angrily under my breath but sleep pulled me under and my anger melted away in a black dream. I opened my eyes waking up hours later when there was a knock at my door, I sat up and saw my brother had let my sandwich on my side table

"Come in" I said and Jack walked in and he went and sat on my bed

"Soph I want you to stay here for dinner okay? I don't want you near Bunnymund when he's pissed and he is right now okay?" Jack asked and I nodded and he breathed a sigh of relief "Megan bring in the food and put it on the table please"

A girl twice my age of 14 wheeled in a tray full of food and she put everything on the table and I got up, grabbed my sandwich plate and went and sat down at the table

"I'll come and get you when he's gone to bed and we'll play some family games okay? Just you me and Jamie" he said and he kissed the top of my head before walking out with Megan in tow. I started eating happily, there was soup, roast dipping bread and desert looked yum. When I finished I nibbled on my sandwich on my bed looking up at the roof, I missed my parents but when you're traveling performer parents get a job with a circus you need to make sacrifices for you family so when Jack offered me place here until I grew up and moved out my parents were eager to take it.

Nine pm rolled by and by the time midnight came around I had gave up family game time, music started playing and I looked over at the door it sounded like it was coming from the music room down the hall. I got up and crept down and I peeked in the open door and there was Bunny playing a child's rhyme, I continued listening until he stood and I ran back to my room when I accidently pushed open the door. I leant against my bedroom door panting and I froze when I heard footsteps coming towards my room and I locked the door and hid in the closet.

"Little rabbit" he taunted "Open the door"

I stayed quiet and he laughed sounding insane but then again, he probably was,

"I know you're in there, I hear your erratic breathing" he said "Guess I'll have to use my key then"

He un-locked the door and he walked in, he loved scaring me I bet you he did. He got some sort of kick scaring girls for fun, I heard him walked closer to the closet and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Go away, go away, go away" I whispered

"And why would I do that?" he asked from the other side of the door and I curled tighter into a ball not having answer for him "Your fear smells sweet Sophie, I wonder how sweet your screams would sound"

"Leave me alone!" I said and I flinched when I heard the door open, I wasn't going to open my eyes nope nope nope

"Like I told your brother, taunting and scaring you if fun so why little rabbit would I stop?" he said

"I d-don't know" I stuttered and I opened my eyes to look at him

"Aw are you going to cry?" he mocked then he smirked and he leant n close "This scare session has been fun, let's do it again sometime"

He stood up and he walked out of the room leaving me scared and shaking in my bedroom, I jumped up, slammed the door shut and I locked in before hiding under my blankets and when I did fall asleep it was nightmare after nightmare.

( So was it good? I have a vague idea of where I want this story to go, sorry it's a bit short )


End file.
